Love Can Conquer Anything
by RonLover28
Summary: It all starts in the summer before the start of seventh year. Ron and Hermione are growing together after Dumbledore's funeral. Read and review! Good? Bad?
1. The Greeting

Love Can Conquer Anything

By: RonLover28

Chapter 1

It's the summer before seventh year and Ron and Hermione are at the Burrow. Harry made a promise to Professor Dumbledore that he would stay at the Dursley's for most of the summer. He will be at the Burrow the week before the Hogwart's Express leaves for their seventh year at Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ron! Ronald Weasley! Get your arse down here for breakfast!" Mrs. Weasley shouted. It was the day Hermione was coming and Mrs. Weasley wanted everyone up and ready to greet her.

"Alright mum! I'm coming!" Ron rolled out of bed and fell to the floor. "Ouch. Oh, bloody hell! This is going to be a horrible day," he said as he stumbled over to his dresser.

Ron got ready for the day and headed down for breakfast. As he did so, he was thinking about Hermione. They had been friends since first year and Ron finally realized that she was a girl in their fourth year. He's been denying for some time that he's liked Hermione.

"Hey mum," yelled Ron when he got down the stairs. "Thanks for making breakfast, mum!"

"You're welcome, dear. Now, tuck in." said Mrs. Weasley. Just as Mrs. Weasley finished her sentence, there was a knock on the door.

"HERMOINE!" screamed Ron as he jumped off of his chair and ran to the door.

"Hey, Ron," Hermione said as she went to give him a hug. They held their embrace for about five minutes.

"Heh-hem," Ginny said as she hadn't seen Hermione since school went out. Hermione and Ron instantly broke apart.

"Hey, Ginny," said Hermione and gave Ginny a quick hug.

"Hey, Hermione," replied Ginny.

"Hey Hermione, I'll help take your bags up to Ginny's Room," said Ron suddenly. Hermione and Ron have been getting really close ever since Dumbledore's funeral.

"Okay. We'll be right back, Ginny. Oh, and, hello Mrs. Weasley. Thank you for having me," said Hermione as Ron grabbed her bags and they rushed up the stairs.

As they approached Ginny's Room, Ron took the lead and dropped Hermione's bags in her room and they he grabbed her hand and went to his room because he really wanted to talk to Hermione alone.

"Ron? Where are we going?" Hermione asked.

"My room. I really want to talk to you alone," replied Ron as quickly as he could.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well that's the chapter. Please read and review. What did you think? Bad? Good?


	2. In His Room

Love Can Conquer Anything

Chapter 2

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Up in Ron's Room…

"Ron! What do you need to talk about since you dragged me up here and I only just got here?" asked Hermione eagerly.

"I want to talk about what has been happening. It's really hard to explain." Ron looked down at the floor.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked sincerely.

"Well with Vo-V-…_Him_." said Ron embarrassed that he couldn't say the Dark Lord's name.

"Ron, I'm scared. I'm afraid of losing you, Harry, Ginny, and well, everyone. I don't want to die at such a young age. I'm afraid of what he is capable of. The thing is, if I must die for the future of Wizarding World, I will. I will give up my future and my live just to know that the world can go on without the Dark Lord himself. But Ron, I'm scared. Scared to death." Hermione sat there silently crying with all of her thoughts of the Final Battle coming out.

"Hermione, please don't cry. I hate it when you cry. It makes me want to cry." And cry he did. The thought of Hermione being hurt killed him inside. He didn't want to lose her or anyone else. Especially her. Ron had been in love with Hermione since 4th year. He concluded that he can't live without her. He won't live without her.

Hermione suddenly stopped crying. "I'm sorry, Ron. I'm kind of just pouring this all out on you. I shouldn't have." She ran out of the room as fast as she could without looking back.

"HERMIONE! Hermione, come back!" Ron ran after her. She was headed towards Ginny's room where they had just come from.

Hermione slammed the door. She couldn't believe that she just let all of that out to Ron.

Ron pounded on the door. "Hermione, it's alright. Please let me in." he said this in the softest tone he could muster up.

"Oh bloody hell. Look what I've done now." Suddenly the door opened up.

"Ron, you haven't done anything. I'm just being a stupid prat. It isn't your fault that I'm dumb." said Hermione wryly.

"Hermione, you're not dumb. You're the smartest, nicest, and most caring girl I know. In fact…"

**A/N: Haha. Thought I'd just leave a cliff hanger there for you. So what'd you think? Good? Bad? Please review or the chapters will be delayed!**


	3. Love in the Air

_Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me. They are property of J.K. Rowling._

_A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been busy. I hope you like the last chapter of the story. Read and review!_

Love Can Conquer Anything

Chapter 3

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Review of the last chapter:

"Ron, you haven't done anything. I'm just being a stupid prat. It isn't your fault that I'm dumb." said Hermione wryly.

"Hermione, you're not dumb. You're the smartest, nicest, and most caring girl I know. In fact…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hermione, you're not dumb. You're the smartest, nicest, and most caring girl I know. In fact, Hermione, I'm not sure how to say this…" Ron moved nervously closer to Hermione.

"Ron its okay. What ever it is you can tell me. Ron we can't hide it anymore." Hermione was terribly nervous. She has loved Ron for years. Maybe even at first sight. Probably since she noticed he had dirt on his nose. _'Is this really happening? Is Ron going to tell me he loves me?' thought Hermione._

"CRASH!" Hermione and Ron were suddenly broke apart.

"What was that?" shouted Ron.

"I don't know, but we better go and find out." said Hermione.

When Ron and Hermione got into the kitchen they saw a black cauldron bubbling and overflowing. Ron's mum had put the wrong ingredients together and they'd blown up.

"Mum! Are you okay?" asked Ron.

"Oh yes dear. I think I just added the wrong ingredient. That's all."

"Are you sure your okay Mrs. Weasley?" asked Hermione.

"Yes, dear. Now go about what you were doing."

"Thanks, mum." said Ron.

Ron and Hermione went back to Ron's room to talk.

"Hermione, what I was trying to say was, after all these year, I'm totally and completely in love with your. You are the most wonderful, amazing, beautiful girl I have ever met. Ever since first year when you reminded me I had dirt on my nose. 'Mione, I love you." Ron collapsed on the bed feeling like the world has been lifted off his shoulders.

"Ron, I-I can't believe it." Ron was really worried now. _'Is that all she has to say?'_

"Ron, I've loved you for years. Maybe even when we first met. Ron, I love you too." The two of them came together and embraced in a hug, then they kissed. All was happy and they were where they belonged.

THE END!

_**A/N: Well I hoped you liked it. That was the end. Please review. Good? Bad? I would like your criticism. Thanks!**_


End file.
